Forgive
by Duke157
Summary: Andromeda cannot seem to get these Gnomes out of her Garden. Will there be someone to help her out while Hermione and Draco are busy? Companion fic to Bex-chan's Isolation. Please read it before reading this. It (Isolation) is the BEST fic on this site. Rated K plus


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 814**

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is a little companion fic of mine for Bex-chan's Isolation. If you haven't read that, what are you even doing here. Go scurry off and read the best fanfic ever. Yes, I said it. Fight me.**

 **I have tried to contact Bex-chan in so many ways for this but I have been unable to do so. If she requests me to take it down, I will gladly do it for her. Until then, this will be up.**

* * *

 **This fic is also written for a bunch of challenges:**

 **The Golden Snitch Forum - Madame Malkin's Dress Shop**

 **The Golden Snitch Forum - Ollivander's Wand Shop Challenge**

 **HPFC Forum - Random Character Challenge**

 **HPFC Forum - Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum - Writing Club**

* * *

"These blasted… things!" I picked up another gnome and threw it as far as I could, which was about 2 meters. Needless to say, I was never the best at anything athletic. Not in my family, even when I was a student at Hogwarts.

I heard the door open behind me, drawing my attention away from the gnome I was just about to chase.

"Dromeda…"

I knew that voice. Turning around I found my sister, Narcissa standing by the door. "Cissy… Back from Guernsey? Has it been a year already?"

"A year and a few months…"

"Right… You came to see Draco and Hermione?"

"No, I… I came to see… to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes…"

We stared at each other for a moment, which I used to analyze how she had changed since I last saw her. She had slimmed down considerably since the war, seeming almost anorexic at this point. She had dyed her hair back to black, though her clothes remained the same as before. Perhaps she hadn't managed to let them go yet.

Most wouldn't suspect it from how she's been acting of late, but Narcissa was truly in love with Lucius Malfoy, even though the bastard never loved her back. And I was one of the few who knew of that fact.

"Dromeda, I… I came here to… to apologize…"

"Apologize?"

"Yes… For everything I've said and everything I've done over the past three decades… I know this doesn't even begin to cover up for my mistakes. But Draco and Hermione has spent the year convincing me to make up with you… and I would… like to… as well."

We returned to our comfortable silence. I didn't know what to say… I will… I have forgiven her for what she has done in the past, because I know she was never responsible for what she had said or done to me. She had as much control on her life as little Teddy does.

"I would like that too… If you can forgive yourself for it then I forgive you as well, because I know how hard you are on yourself."

"You were always the angel among the three of us. I had doubted that when we were younger, but now I know for sure."

I walked over to where she stood and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened in my arms, clearly not expecting the welcoming embrace. It took a while, but she slowly placed her hands on my shoulders. I let myself smile into her shoulder. It felt nice to let my family grow again, even it would take years for Cissy to forgive herself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my nephew and his girlfriend peeking in from the window by the hallway. The two donned huge smiles, both from delight and relief that their year-long hard work had paid off.

After a few minutes, we pulled apart. "Cissy… Have you met Teddy?"

"I have not had the chance to. I wanted to get this over with before I changed my mind, so I… I came straight here. I didn't even meet Hermione... or have a proper conversation with Draco."

"Well then, would you like to meet him?"

"I would be happy to… By the way, Draco doesn't cause any… trouble, does he?"

"No, of course not. And even if he does on occasion, he usually means well… And in the worst case, I have Hermione with me. She keeps him in line. The boy is whipped, I tell you."

"Hey!" My nephew shouted from the living room.

"She's right, you know… And don't shout, we just managed to put Teddy to sleep. I would rather not wake him up." The bushy haired woman pointed out.

"So she…"

"Yes, she moved in here after she had cleaned stuff up with her parents. They stayed in Australia, but she didn't want to leave Draco, so she moved here. I'm happy, the two really liven this place up. And it's even better when Blaise and Luna come over for dinner every other weekend or so… You should come over and visit us sometime. We would love to have you over for dinner."

"I… I don't-"

"Cissy, don't worry about it. Come over this Sunday at around eight. Trust me on this."

"Fine…"

"Good."

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bush beside me. A gnome jumped out and tried to bite my foot. I fell back, closed my eyes and braced for it to bite.

Only the bite never came. I opened my eyes and found my sister with the Gnome's foot in her hand. She swung the infernal thing around and then let loose. The bastard landed a full 4 meters away from us, and then scampered off into the woods near the house.

I was definitely not the athletic one in our family.

* * *

 **How do you guys like it? I know I cannot do Bex-chan justice (I mean, who can except JKR), but please let me know how you felt about it in a review. I really appreciate those.**

 **And for those that didn't understand, Hermione and Draco were putting Teddy to sleep. That's why they couldn't help with the De-Gnoming.**


End file.
